Old Friends
by oceannstarr
Summary: Ash old friends come visit him AAMAYL
1. Chapter 1

Ash and his friends decided to take a break from their traveling and stay at his house for a while.

"Well here we are guys my house," Ash said as he opened the door.

"Ash you're home I have a surprise for you," she said as she gave her son a big hug.

"What's the surprise?" Ash asked. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them," Delia squealed with excitement.

"Mom who are you…," his voice trailed off he couldn't believe his eyes. It was his old friends from Pallet Ashley, Lauren, and Miley. Then all three of them screamed and ran over to Ash greeting him with hugs and hellos.

"Hey it's great to see you guys I've really missed you," Ash said.

"Yeah we missed you too we wanted to actually see you in person, you're letters were nice but we really wanted to see you. When your mom told us you were coming back we thought that we would surprise you." Lauren said. Meanwhile Brock, Max, and May were feeling left out since they still really no idea who these girls were. "Oh sorry guys these are my best friends from Pallet Lauren, Ashley and Miley.

"Hi," all three of them responded.

"Well they know you so I guess I'll introduce them" Ash started to say but was cut off when Ashley put her hand in front of his face.

"Hold on we wanted to see if we can guess who is who. Okay…," she said pointing at Brock, "you must be Brock your goal is to become a pokemon breeder.

"Yes hi it's nice to meet you," Brock said. Then Lauren spoke pointing at Max.

"You're Max you love pokemon but you're one year away from getting your first pokemon."

"Yep that's me nice to meet you." Now it was Miley's turn she walked over to May.

"You must be May then it's very nice to meet you," she said.

"Hi there it's always nice to meet one of Ash's friends," she said then she started thinking. _That's weird she looked at me like I was the whole reason she came here, I hoped she's not trying to take Ash away from me wait why am I thinking about that they're just friends. _

Truthfully May was jealous of all three of them especially Miley Ash really seemed excited when he saw her. I mean they were all very beautiful Ashley had blonde hair that she put back into a bun and wore a short pink dress with jeans underneath. And matching pink ballet flats and a little purse where it looks like she kept her poke balls. Lauren had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and tan perfect skin and was wearing a similar outfit except her dress and shoes were blue. Miley had brown hair in a messy bun and her dress and shoes were green.

"_I don't think I have anything to worry about," _May thought. Then she let out a sudden gasp.

"May what's wrong," Max asked.

"Oh nothing," she lied. She knew that when she saw Ash and Miley go up to Ash's room and shut the door she had every reason to be worried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miley why did you bring me up here," Ash asked.

"Because..," she said locking the door. "I need to do something," she said inching closer. Ash was getting nervous. _What is she doing_? He thought. Then she tackled him on the bed and asked him something.

"So what's the plan?"

"Huh what do you mean, what plan," he asked confused.

"Duh your plan about May, I know you like her," she said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," Ash asked.

"Ashley and Lauren," Ashley answered.

"Hold on," Ash said getting up.

"OOH what were you to doing up here with the door locked," Lauren said jokingly. Ash's face turned bright red and started babbling like an idiot trying to defend himself.

"Nothing we weren't doing anything it's not what you think, if you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking don't even think it!" Then all three of the girls started to bust out laughing.

"Ash you seriously need to calm down, she was just kidding," Miley said. Then she became more serious and turned to face her sisters. "Guys do you think that Ash likes May?" she asked.

"Well duh," Lauren said.

"It's pretty obvious," Ashley replied. Ash was confused. _How did they know? _He thought._ I never told them in my letters that I liked her._ Then the sound of Lauren saying his name brought him back to reality.

"Ash!" She snapped.

"Huh what," he said.

"We're trying to think of a plan to get you and May together since **you **didn't." Lauren said.

"Wait a minute! I didn't even know you were coming here." Ash said.

"Yes, but we thought that you would have thought of a plan and then we could of helped you when we got here." Ashley replied.

"Hello do you know who you're talking to. I'm Ash Ketchum when it comes to romance I just about as smart as Brock when he sees a pretty girl." Ash said. The girls couldn't help but laugh when they heard that they remember Ash describing how goofy and stupid Brock got when he saw a pretty girl.

"Besides how did you even know that I like May? I never told you." He wondered.

"We could tell you liked her by the way you wrote about her in you're letters. You always talked about the funny things she did how pretty she was looking the day you wrote the letter and how kind and caring she is. You wrote about her a whole lot differently than anyone else." Lauren said.

"Hey Ash, Miley, Ashley, Lauren, lunch is ready." Brock yelled.

"Well we better get down there," Lauren said. Then she and Ashley left the room Ash was just about to leave when Miley grabbed his arm.

"Ash wait after lunch meet me out back okay I need to give you something." She whispered.

"Okay," he replied. While everyone was eating they were staring at Ash and Miley in disgust they were shoveling food in to their mouths and finished there meal in less then five minutes.

"Thanks mom lunch was great," then he grabbed Miley's hand and ran out the back door.

"Wonder where they went off to in such a hurry," Max asked. Everyone shrugged and continued on with their meal but May was thinking. _What's with Ash and Miley why all the secrecy I hope there not going to become a couple._

"So Miley what did you want to give me?" Ash asked. Then he saw her take out a jewelry box.

"This," she said. Inside the box was a beautiful ruby red heart necklace that said "**Yours Forever**" in gold. Ash was speechless. "Do you remember that letter you wrote to us that you told us May's favorite gemstone was a ruby? Well I decided to get this for you when I was traveling with Lauren and Ashley.

"Wow Miley thank you so much this has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ash said pulling her into a hug. While they were hugging they didn't notice that a pair of eyes was watching them from the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!!

"May is something bothering you," Max asked concerned for his sister, he noticed that she had been moping around a lot lately.

"No it's nothing Max," she said.

"C'mon sis I know there is something wrong please tell me," he said.

"Fine but you can't laugh," she said.

"Ok I won't," he replied.

"The truth is I really like Ash but I can't tell him how I feel until we start traveling again."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm afraid that he is going to start something with Miley but I don't know if that means I should tell him now or what? I'm just really confused right now," she said.

"Oh," he replied depressed. "Well I really don't know what to tell you sis," so he hugged her and walked into the living and sat down on the couch. _Oh no what am I gonna do now_. He thought. Just before he went to see his sister Max saw Ash and Miley hugging in the backyard. Miley was holding a necklace and a jewelry box that said "from Ash" on it so Max knew that he just asked her to be his girlfriend. _I can't tell May it would tear her apart. _Once Ash and Miley were done talking they headed inside where they were greeted by Lauren.

"Hey guys I have great news," she squealed.

"What is it," they asked in unison.

"Well while you two were outside doing… well I don't really know, Ashley and I came up with a plan," she said excited.

"Great!" Ash replied. "But where is Ashley?"

"Oh she is out by the lake it part of the plan, come upstairs and I'll explain it to you."

"Don't forget me I helped too," Ashley said as she walked through the door.

"Hey you're back already," Lauren said surprised.

"Well it didn't take much all I had to do was find the perfect spot."

"What do you mean perfect spot? The perfect spot for what?" Ash asked confused.

"It'll all make sense when we tell you the plan." Lauren said. So they all went upstairs to be informed about what was going on.

"Okay well first since Ash has an amazing sing voice and guitar playing skills I will help him pick out a song to sing to May. After he sings to her he will take her over to the lake." Lauren explained.

"That's where I come in," Ashley said. "Because you have trouble talking to girls about this I will take you over there and you can practice what you're going to say with me and also I could help you too."

"Well the plan isn't really thought out all the way though," Lauren said.

"What's missing?" Miley asked.

"Well we haven't thought of what you're going to do yet," Ashley said.

"Oh no problem I've got it covered," Miley said. Ashley and Lauren gave her a confused look.

"Show them Ash," Miley said. Ash took the jewelry box out of his pocket and showed the girls. Both of them gasped in amazement at the beautiful jewel.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about it, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Okay whatever," they both said, still mesmerized by the jewels beauty.

"Alright it looks like we've got ourselves a plan to get you and May together." Lauren said.

Ash, Lauren, Miley, and Ashley spent most of the day perfecting their plan. Then they decided to stop for the night at 10:00. Meanwhile May was in her bed thinking. _Well I've made my decision I can't just sit around and let Miley take Ash away from me. I have to do it I'll tell Ash my feelings…tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

Well I had some extra time today so I updated twice today enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

The next morning May woke up feeling nervous yet at the same time very happy. Last night she just convinced herself that she would tell Ash her true feelings for him. But when she came downstairs she didn't see Ash anywhere. Brock was reading, Max was playing a videogame, Ash's mom was making breakfast and Miley and Ashley were sitting in the living room talking.

"Good morning May," Miley said.

"Good morning," she replied. "Hey have you guys seen Ash at all this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "He and Lauren went to go train their pokemon earlier this morning."

"Oh okay," she replied. _That's okay I'll just tell him when he gets back. _She thought.

Meanwhile Ash, Lauren, and pikachu were sitting in a grassy area farther from the Ketchum residence.

"This is nice," Lauren said. "Not only do I get to help you with your song but I also get to spend some time with pikachu."

"Pika pi," pikachu seemed to be happy with this arrangement as well.

"So Ash have you picked a song yet?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" He replied. "I'm gonna sing You're My Best Friend."

"Oh I love that song; this is great because I already know how to play this song on my guitar." She replied. So they worked on that for awhile until Ash really felt like he had the lyrics down.

"Well it took awhile but you finally got it," Lauren said. "Tomorrow we can work on your singing skills."

"We should get back to the house c'mon pikachu," Ash said as pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash we should have a race," Lauren suggested. "I want to see if I can actually beat you now that I'm older."

"Alright, let's do it!" He exclaimed never able to turn down a challenge.

"Okay on three 1…2…3…" she said. And they were off, running towards Ash's house. To his surprise Lauren beat him!

"Man Lauren, you sure got a lot faster over the years," he said panting.

"Thanks, this is great I can actually beat you now," she said laughing.

They walked through the door and saw that everyone had already started eating without them.

"Hey couldn't you guys wait for us?" Ash asked.

"Well we were but you guys were gone for awhile," Max asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. So they sat down at the two available seats next to each other on one side of the table. Ash told everyone made up stories about their training. And also told them about how Lauren beat him when they raced over to the house. Everyone congratulated Lauren telling her that no one could beat Ash in a race until now.

After breakfast everyone went to go do other things: Lauren and Miley were watching television with Brock, Max was playing with pikachu on the floor, Ash went off somewhere, May was trying to find him, and Ash's mom was reading a fashion magazine.

Ash was sitting by a group of trees thinking about him and May if this plan worked. He was thinking about all the good times that they could have being boyfriend and girlfriend like going on dates, not having to be nervous when he was around her, and although he tried to ignore it… kissing. Then he looked down at his watch.

"Whoa," he said when he realized that he had been thinking for 45 minutes. He was about to get up when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Don't worry it's just me," a sweet voice replied. It was May's. He was relieved but he had butterflies in his stomach. "I've been looking for you for a long time." She said.

"Oh okay," he said. Then he got up and looked at the girl he secretly loved.

"Um, Ash can I tell you something?" She asked slightly blushing.

"Sure may you can tell me anything," he replied.

"Well Ash I um-," then she was suddenly cut off when Ashley came running over to Ash calling his name.

"There you are Ash I've been looking all over for you," she said. "May do you mind if I steal Ash for a little bit? I need to talk to him about something important."

"No of course not," she said disappointed. Then Ashley grabbed Ash's hand and they ran out of the trees. _Darn it! I was so close, what's Ashley up to. What ever it is I'm gonna find out. _She thought, and with that she followed them to the lake and hid behind a tree. They were talking, just talking. _Well that's a relief, but I better stick around to make sure._ She thought.

"Well Ash this is where I think you should tell May how you feel," she said proud of herself. "Just picture it you and May under the stars you telling her you feelings, giving her the necklace, the lake shining under the moon it's so romantic." She gushed.

"That'll be great, thanks Ashley for picking such a great spot." He said.

"You're welcome, now it's time for you to practice on me, do you know what you're going to say?" She asked.

"Yep I figured it all out last night." Then he started saying to Ashley what he was going to say to May he was even making the movements he was going to do with May. _Wow he is really prepared. _Ashley thought. Then Ash took her hands in his.

_Oh no what is doing! I need to get closer so I can hear what they're saying. _ May thought so she crawled over and hid in some bushes. Now she could hear Ash talking.

"Well I can't hide my feelings any longer I have to just come out and say it… I love you." He said to Ashley. May gasped.

"Oh Ash, I love you too," Ashley said. Then Ash pulled her into an affectionate hug. May couldn't watch anymore. With tears in her eyes she quietly crawled out of the bushes and away from them and when she knew they couldn't see or hear her anymore she got up and ran into the area where she was going to tell Ash her feelings and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

"_May, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. _

_"Sure Ash what do you want to tell me." _

_"Well I just have to say it I love you May I've always loved you and I just hoped that you felt the same way." I said excited to hear her response. But she didn't say anything she just stood there, and then she started laughing hysterically. _

_"Love you, Ash were the heck did you ever get the idea that I would ever love you. I could never love you besides I'm in love with someone else." _

_I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces when May said that. Someone else, how could she love somebody else. _

_"W-who is it?" I asked almost in tears. _

_"I'm in love with Drew and I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend." Then she walked away leaving me there heartbroken. _

Then Ash woke up in a cold sweat he was breathing hard.

"Oh no what if that happens when I tell her how I feel tonight, I can't go through that… not again," he whispered. Then he look at his clock it was nine o'clock so he got out of bed tried to forget about his nightmare and got ready to meet Lauren and practice his song again.

"Hey Ash how did you sleep last night," Lauren asked.

"Not the greatest I had this horrible nightmare that I told May how I felt about her, and then she started laughing at me and told me that she could never love me, and that she was in love with someone else. And I'm really nervous now because I don't want that to happen tonight."

"Well that means that we need to practice extra hard to get this song right so you can sing your heart out to her and she'll realize that she really loves you," Lauren said giving Ash a reassuring smile. Lauren was always that way and that one of the reasons that Ash became good friends with her she always knew how to cheer him up.

"Alright, thanks Lauren," Ash said smiling at her.

"No problem, now let's get started." So they practiced for a really long time and finally Ash got the lyrics right and felt ready to sing to May that night.

Finally the moment came the moment when Ash was going to sing to May. So with a little help from his friends Ash was ready to go Lauren was there with her guitar and Ash was standing near May window he started throwing pebbles at her window.

Meanwhile May was sitting in her room still depressed about what happened the day before when she heard the pebbles make contact with her window and she went over to her window and opened it then she saw Ash down there smiling at her she just stood at the window she didn't even smile back. So Ash decided to start.

"May this is for you," then he pointed at Lauren who started the song.

Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live  
You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you   
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine   
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad   
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.

May just kept standing there motionless then Ash spoke.

"May will you come with me I need to tell you something." May shrugged and came outside then she and Ash started walking off to the lake where Ash was going to tell her how he felt.

"Wow they are so adorable together." Miley said.

"Yeah they have to be the cutest couple I've ever seen." Ashley said.

"Well when Ash tells her then they will officially be a couple." Lauren said.

Then Ash and May reached the lake and Ash walked over to the spot where he had planned to tell her how he felt, May followed him.

"So May did you like the song?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said but Ash had a hard time believing her. Her voice was flat and she had no expression on her face.

"G-good I hoped that you would like it," he said nervous.

"So what do you want?" She asked her voice still flat.

"Well I wanted to tell you something important," he said he reached for her hands but she pulled them away. "I wanted to tell you that I l-love you and I uh I hope that you feel the same way." He said extremely nervous about how she was going to respond.

_I can't believe it did he just say what I think he said._ Now May had an expression on her face but it did look like she was happy, she looked angry. Then she did something Ash didn't expect she slapped him hard. He put his hand on his cheek where she slapped him and his eyes started to water.

"May why did you-," he said but then look up and saw that May was gone. _I can't believe this why, why would she do this to me. I knew telling her was a mistake I knew that she wouldn't love me back but I just had to tell her and now she probably hates me. _Then he started running back to his house crying about what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!

"Ash what's the matter," Lauren said as Ash ran past her, she couldn't see all of his face but she was able to see the tears running down his cheeks. But he didn't stop he just ran into the house and to his room, but before he could shut his door Lauren and Miley ran into his room.

"Ash," Miley said softly. "You okay, what happened?"

"What happened! What happened! Your stupid plan didn't work that's what happened! Now get out of my room!"

"But Ash," Miley said scared.

"I said get out!" He said as he threw the jewelry box at both of them. Miley caught it before it hit her in the face. Her eyes started to water and she ran away crying. However Lauren was not as easy to get rid of.

"Hey! Don't be such a jerk I'm sorry May rejected you but you don't have to be so rude to us."

"Shut up!" He screamed.

"No Ash **you** shut up and listen! I'm not leaving this room until you calmly explain to me what happened out there with May." Ash didn't say anything he just stood there. That was another thing Lauren was able to do she was always able to get him under control when ever he was really upset. Lauren knew that he wasn't angry he was just depressed he was just rejected by the girl of his dreams. Then Ash sat down on his bed and started crying again. Lauren sat down beside him on his bed and placed her hand on his back.

"Shh it's okay we'll figure this out, now just tell me everything that happened."

Meanwhile May was sitting in her room thinking. _Does Ash think I'm an idiot! I can't believe that he would start something with Ashley and then tell me that he loves me. Does he think that he could have both of us at once? He is such a jerk I can't believe that I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend! _Then she heard someone come into her room.

"Hey May what happened between you and Ash I saw him run up to his room. Did something go wrong?" Ashley said walking over to May.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened your _boyfriend_ just took me out by the lake and told me he loved me. That's what happened."

"Are you talking about Ash, he's not my boyfriend."

"What do you mean I heard him tell you that he loved you yesterday and you said that you loved him too." May said confused.

"He wasn't telling me he loved me he was telling me that he loved you. May Ash really loves you, and I know that he can get nervous when he talks to girls so I let him practice what he was going to say to you on me."

"You mean he really does love me?" She asked.

"Yes he was excited about tonight because he was going to tell you that." May sat back down on her bed and started to cry.

"Oh no I've really messed up."

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Well I thought that Ash was your boyfriend so I got mad when he told me he loved me I thought that he didn't really mean it. I think that I really hurt him."

"Don't worry I know how you can fix this," Ashley said.

Meanwhile in Ash's room…

"Ash I'm sorry that things turned out so wrong but I don't know why May would slap you did you do something to make her angry recently?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah did you say anything that might upset her?" Miley asked, she came back and Ash apologized for what he did to her.

"No not that I can think of," he said.

"No he didn't do anything," a voice said from the other side of the room, it was May. Ash rushed over to her.

"May I'm so sorry if I did anything to upset you please forgive me."

"Guys could we have some privacy for a little bit?" She asked, Lauren and Miley nodded as they were leaving the room Miley handed Ash the jewelry box and they shut the door behind them. "Ash I'm sorry I got so upset, it wasn't because I don't like you it's just… I thought you were dating Ashley and that you wanted to date both of us at the same time."

"That's okay I'm just glad you know the truth now," Ash said happily. "Oh before I forget I want to give you this," he said as he opened the jewelry box to revel the beautiful jewel.

"Oh Ash it's beautiful thank you so much," she said as she took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Hey Ash," May said blushing.

"Yeah May."

"I have something I want to give you too."

"What is it?"

"This," she said as she put her hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips met and they both felt like they were in heaven. Ash put his hands around May's waist pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. May could feel Ash breathing into her slightly parted lips she let her tongue start to explore his mouth as his ran up and down hers. They were busy kissing to notice the door open. The person who opened the door immediately regretted doing it.

"Oh. My. God. This is **really** not something I needed to see," Max said as he saw his best friend making out with his sister.

The next day Lauren, Ashley and Miley were getting ready to leave when Ash and May ran up to them.

"Hey guys we wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for us these past couple of days." Ash said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you Ash and I wouldn't be a couple right now," she said holding Ash hand.

"Oh your welcome we just had to get you two together you were so adorable together," Lauren said.

"Well to show our appreciation we were just wondering if you guys would like to travel with us." Ash said.

"Really," Miley said.

"Yeah we would really like to have you guys travel with us." Ash said.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Brock said.

"I'm okay with this too," Max said stepping outside.

"Well… sure we would love to," Ashley said smiling.

"Great! Well guys we should get going now." Ash said.

"Okay," everyone answered. As they walked down the road Ash and his friends started their newest journey and Ash and May started their new relationship. And it was all from the help from his old friends.


End file.
